


Fountain of Jealousy Issues

by Burgie



Series: JackxYdris AU [8]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: After Ydris gets his magical makeover, Jack finds that he must deal with the green eyed monster more than he'd like to. Jack belongs to uglytwinkboi and Eden (right at the end) belongs to sso-eden-dawnvalley on tumblr.





	Fountain of Jealousy Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyJackal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).



Jack had absolutely no warning when Ydris changed his appearance. Sure, Ydris had mentioned a time or two that he was looking into the fountain of youth or a fountain of youth potion, but Jack had never taken him seriously. Ydris was a great magician, yes, and he was usually good at achieving whatever he set out to do, no matter how out there it was, but Jack had never expected him to actually pull this one off.

The first Jack knew of Ydris’ transformation was when there was a crowd up on the highland. An actual crowd. With people.

“Weird,” said Jack, frowning, and clicked his tongue to get Dale to trot over to the strangely-empty highland. Well, the tent wasn’t there, anyway.

“What’s he done this time?” asked Dale.

“No idea,” said Jack. Most people would have politely pushed their way through the crowd. Not Jack. “Move, out of my way, fuck off, I should’ve brought my fucking Shire. Stomp on ‘em, Dale.” Dale pinned his ears.

“No,” said Dale, sounding absolutely offended that Jack would even dare suggest such a thing. He did, however, neigh and shove up against the other horses in an attempt to get them out of the way. It kind of worked, they at least managed to reach Ydris. If this even was Ydris. But the lazy grin that was directed at Jack was familiar.

“There you are, my sweet,” said Ydris. “I was wondering when you’d get here.”

“One second,” said Jack. He pulled his glove off, stuck his finger in his mouth, and bit down on it. “Ow! Fuck, that hurt.” Shaking his hand, he stared in disbelief at the gorgeous creature that stood before him. “Alright, so this isn’t a dream.”

“Are you implying that you’ve dreamed about this before?” asked Ydris. Even his voice was younger, which surprised Jack because of how much of a turn-on it was.

“Maybe,” said Jack, blushing. “The hell did you do?” He took some comfort in the fact that Ydris was ignoring the clamouring fangirls (and fanboys) to talk to him. At least the attention hadn’t gone to his head yet, as Jack had always feared it would.

“I found the fountain of youth, of course,” said Ydris. “As it turned out, the fountain of youth was actually in Mistfall all along. And it even cured my Pandorian sickness.” He touched his cheek beneath his left eye, for once not washed in pink. He no longer radiated magic as he once had, either, which Jack wasn’t sure how he felt about.

“But you’re still the same you, aren’t you?” asked Jack, worry creasing his brow.

“Of course I am,” said Ydris, resting a gentle hand on Jack’s cheek. The touch was so familiar that Jack leaned into it, almost forgetting that he was still on Dale. Ydris chuckled when Dale tossed his head up to prevent Jack from falling. “Let’s go inside, hm?”

“What happened to the big top?” asked Jack, dismounting Dale and almost immediately being swamped by Ydris’ newfound fans all thirsty for him. Jack wondered if they’d even notice if he stomped on some feet.

“I’m doing some renovations,” said Ydris. “Changing up the colour scheme a little. I’ve already changed the wagon, what do you think?” Jack finally managed to tear his eyes away from the beauty that was Ydris and took in the new look of the wagon that they spent most of their time in. Usually sleeping, often fucking, or just hanging out.

“Why that particular colour?” asked Jack. “Trying to merge your flag?”

“No,” said Ydris, giving a playful smirk that had several people swooning, including a green-haired girl who still wore the skull facepaint from Halloween for some reason. “That colour was chosen for… other reasons.”

“Alright,” said Jack. “That’s not fucking suss at all. Never thought you’d be into riddles like the damn druids.” He may have stepped a little heavily on his way into the wagon, the cooing and squealing of the adoring crowd burning a hole in the pit of his stomach.

Ydris watched Jack disappear, wincing and frowning out of guilt when the door slammed closed behind Jack after Halli hopped inside after him. He’d expected his boyfriend to be happy about his change in appearance but, well, he supposed that he’d be jealous too if he came home to find Jack surrounded by (and halfway flirting with) a crowd of other people. Once again, his ego had gotten the best of him. Guilt led him to give the crowd of admirers an excuse about needing to fetch something in his wagon before he disappeared inside after his clearly-upset fiancé. 

He found Jack sitting on the bed, his head in his hands and his fingers in his hair in a clear pose of absolute misery.

“Jack, I’m so sorry,” said Ydris, approaching him slowly. It was quiet in here, which Ydris was sure Jack was grateful for.

“I’m an asshole, I know,” said Jack without lifting his head. Thankfully, Ydris was used to Jack talking into his hands, or his dog or fox’s fur when he got particularly mopey. “You went and did something for yourself and I take offense to it.”

“Jack, it’s okay,” said Ydris, sitting beside him on the bed and wrapping an arm around him. Halli jumped up on the bed and began to sniff Ydris curiously now that she could without worrying about being stepped on. He wasn’t sure if he smelled different, but then, Ydris had never been one to smell himself. He hadn’t changed cologne or anything, he still wore the same stuff that he’d worn when Jack had first met him.

“No, it’s not,” said Jack, falling back onto the bed. He turned his head slightly to look up at Ydris, those precious blue eyes swimming with tears. Ydris hated that he’d put them there. Even if this was self-loathing, it all came back to him. “I should’ve just said how sexy you looked and then fawned over you. Instead, I…” Well, what could he say? He hadn’t exactly done anything other than mope.

“Well, it could have been worse,” said Ydris with a chuckle. It was a different sound, one not roughened by age and sickness. Jack wasn’t sure whether or not he liked it. But he supposed that he could get used to that. He could get used to anything, just not…

“I never expected to need to deal with this many fangirls,” said Jack. “Isebell I can handle, she’s just one starry-eyed fangirl, but you have grown women all but stripping at your door!”

“I know,” said Ydris. “And I will admit that I didn’t expect or intend for that reaction. I was merely searching for a cure for my sickness so that I wouldn’t die and leave you on this world alone.”

“Is this about that particular breakdown?” asked Jack. 

“It did get me thinking, I will admit,” said Ydris. “But it was never my intention to regain my lost youth.”

“I know it wasn’t, you’re egotistical, not vain,” said Jack. “But I’m a selfish git, this fountain of youth has only done good things to you. You’re young, you’re sexy, you’ve finally drawn that crowd that you’ve always wanted. I should be happy for you. Should be happy to be engaged to someone who looks as good as you. And I am, but…”

“The green-eyed monster has reared its ugly head, has it not?” said Ydris knowingly. Jack sighed and closed his eyes.

“And I know you don’t want me to get rid of them,” said Jack. “You need them, they’re literally your only form of payment and I know that I’m not exactly the breadwinner of this family. Unless that new horse of yours is some super competitor or something.”

“She is not, sadly,” said Ydris. He looked like he was about to say more, but he didn’t. Jack didn’t mind, content to simply never stop staring at him. Part of Ydris wanted to preen under Jack’s gaze, another part wanted to just hold him and never let him go. He never minded when others looked at him like that, but Jack… well, he was the love of Ydris’ life, so that was different.

“You weren’t ugly before but you’re an absolute stunner now,” said Jack. Ydris smiled, allowing himself to preen.

“Thank you,” said Ydris. “I will confess, I had to do a double-take when I saw my reflection in Mistfall’s lake. It took me a while to remember that this is what I used to look like, before Pandoria ruined me.”

“Did you have to beat suitors away with a stick?” asked Jack.

“Yes,” said Ydris with a chuckle that warmed Jack. “It became rather awkward at times, I sometimes longed to be ugly. Unfortunately, that wish came true.”

“You weren’t-“ said Jack.

“Yes I was, now hush,” said Ydris. “Would you like it if I perhaps gave you a stick to beat these suitors away?” Jack laughed, his shoulders shaking.

“Maybe,” said Jack. “Do you have a stick big enough to beat them all away with?”

“I don’t think such a stick exists,” said Ydris. “However, you can inform them of the fact that we are engaged to be wed.”

“Well, yeah, but you don’t have a ring,” said Jack. “I do.” He looked at his engagement ring, at the sparkling stones embedded in the silver.

“Well, until you can buy me one, I will wear a temporary one,” said Ydris. He wiggled fingers that Jack stared at for too long, and a matching silver ring appeared on Ydris’ hand exactly where an engagement ring should go.

“Thanks,” said Jack. “I wonder if they’ll get the hint if we kissed in front of them.”

“They might,” said Ydris. “It is worth a shot, at any rate.”

A cheer went up in the crowd when Ydris once more emerged from his wagon. Nobody noticed Jack step out after him, nor did they notice the linked hands or the rings gleaming on both of their fingers.

“Let me have your babies, Ydris!” one girl screamed.

“Show me a magic trick!” another squealed. Jack grit his teeth, trying to tame the fury rising within. Ydris caressed the back of Jack’s hand with his thumb, calming him somewhat. But, as the crowd grew rowdier and the fans more desperate (some had already written declarations of love on their bodies or on large poster cards, like this was a fucking parade or something), Jack found his patience wearing thin.

“Ladies, gentlemen, please,” said Ydris, raising his hands. Someone fainted. “I am afraid that I cannot fulfil your more romantic fantasies. No, not afraid, I am not afraid of my love. Though I must inform you that I am engaged to be married.” There were some cries of outrage. Who would dare snatch away the magnificent Ydris, take him from them?

Jack was sure that a gasp went up when he grabbed the lapels of Ydris’ new purple velvet coat and pulled him down to kiss him. But he honestly didn’t care. All he could feel was Ydris’ lips on his, the gentle caress of Ydris’ hand down his back and through his hair. He really didn’t want the kiss to end, but he couldn’t forget about all of the eyes on him.

“Yaoi!” one of the girls in the crowd screamed.

“Can I run her over with my largest horse?” asked Jack. But, to his surprise, he heard an angry neigh, followed by the pounding of hooves as Zee galloped across the ground to the foolish girl. The crowd parted, scattering to avoid this clearly-dangerous animal, but Zee’s sights were firmly set on the girl who was currently running away from her.

“Thank you, Zee!” Ydris called, still holding Jack’s hand. He turned a grin to the crowd, which seemed to sigh at the sight of his white teeth. “Sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but I am happily taken. Perhaps you should instead set your sights on Mistfall, I hear that there is a handsome ranger there.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” said a woman who stood at the edge of the crowd with an ever-present wine glass in her hand. “Alonso is mine.”

Just as Jack had predicted, the crowd did not entirely disperse after their little display. Knowing that Ydris was unavailable only made him more desirable to the thirsty crowd. But Jack didn’t care too much- Ydris had proven, not just to everyone else but also to him, that his love for Jack was true. And that, no matter how many people thirsted over him, he would always turn them down. Because he had Jack, he didn’t need anyone else. Nor did he want anyone else.


End file.
